Model Factory
Format Each season of Model Factory sees 8-12 aspiring models from all around the world compete for a number of prestigious prizes. The series is relocated to a new fashion capital every season. Every week of the competition starts off with the models competing in a small and quick challenge known as a "Skill Test", in which they are tested on knowledge and skills in areas such as make-up, style, body language and expressions. The winning model or team (as Skill Tests sometimes test the models' abilities to work in groups), receives an advantage in the main task of the week, known as "The Opportunity". Similarly, the worst performing model or team receives a disadvantage. The Opportunity is usually a campaign photo shoot, but could also be an editorial photo shoot or a runway show. At the later stages of the competition, the Skill Test may be replaced with "Go-Sees", where the models must meet with clients in the city and book jobs for that week on their own. If a model fails to book any jobs in a week they are automatically eliminated. At the end of the week, the models attend the "Client Meeting", where they meet individually with the panel of judges along with a representative of the brand they have worked for that week. Each season the elimination system is entirely different. Series overview Season 1 This season featured an all female cast. '''Elimination system''' This season, the panel of judges reveal the top three of each week up until the top six. From that point they only revealed the best. They would then reveal the bottom three, and would collectively vote for who to eliminate. The top three would also get to vote. In case of a tie, the model voted for by the judges would be the eliminee. '''Contestants''' '''Elimination chart''' '''Voting history''' *Week 9 the voters voted for who to save. *Week 10 the judges voted for the winner. Season 2 This season featured an all male cast. '''Elimination system''' This season, the models were divided into three teams, each coached by a different judge. After ''The Opportunity'' of each week, the client would pick the overall best team. The losing coaches would then nominate one model each, and the coach of the winning team together with the client would then choose which one to eliminate. '''Contestants''' '''Elimination chart''' Season 3 This season featured an all female cast. '''Elimination system''' This season, the panel of judges would first reveal which models were neither the best nor the worst, and they would then be excused from the Client Meeting. The remaining models would then receive more in-depth critiques, and then they would be called forward in a random order to find out whether they were in the top or the bottom. The bottom three models would face a voting between the judges. In case of a tie, the best performing model that week would get the final say. However, they must make their decision prior to the judges' voting, and would not be aware of how they had voted. In case of the model's say not breaking the tie, the model with the more total votes against them would be eliminated, and if the nominated models had the same amount of votes against them it would result in a non-elimination. '''Contestants''' '''Elimination chart''' '''Voting history'''=